


I could kiss you

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless, Spit As Lube, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: After Turning Point, Sami discovers his true feelings for his best friend.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 5





	I could kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Turning Point. (November 9, 2019)

Sami was still pumped up on adrenaline when he and his friend entered oVe's locker room. "Where's Fulton?"

"Catering I think," Jake answered while he closed the door behind them. Earlier that night he had been depressed because he had lost his match against Ace Austin. Sami had told him that he had to regain the X-Division Title if he wanted to call himself _the Golden Draw,_ but that wasn't the most important thing. What really mattered was that Sami was still Impact World Champion. Jake beamed at him. "You did it! You beat Brian Cage!"

"Yes, I did." Sami's eyes lit up as he gazed at the Championship belt. "Thanks to you." Actually, Fulton had been a bigger help in his match, but he wasn't here right now. Jake was, and he was Sami's best friend. Sami placed the Championship belt on a table, and with a big smile, he cupped Jake's face with both hands. "I could kiss you."

"Then do it." The words slipped out of Jake's mouth before he even thought about it. He had been in love with Sami for years, but he had no idea if his friend felt the same way.

Sami pressed a kiss on his lips like he had already done so many times, just a kiss of friendship. But unlike the other times before, he didn't let go of him. He continued to stare at him with an expression that Jake couldn't read. Looking into Sami's greenish eyes always made his heart beat a little faster. Sami's left hand was wrapped in tape. Yet, the touch of both of his hands felt warm and soft on Jake's skin. He rubbed his right thumb over Jake's cheek and asked, "Can I kiss you again?"

Somehow Jake realized that this wasn't about another kiss of friendship. The tone of Sami's voice was different and at the same time familiar. If Jake didn't know better, he would think that there was an unusual insecurity or shyness in his friend's eyes. He swallowed hard to summon up his courage before he answered, "You can always kiss me."

Sami wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so different about his best friend. _No,_ it wasn't sudden. It had built up over years – all the time they had traveled together, trained together, fought together in the ring and all the time they had spent together outside of wrestling, watching TV on the couch, playing golf, going to the movies. With every smile, every supportive word, every touch, Jake had weaseled his way deep into Sami's heart. Sami couldn't imagine a life without him anymore, and he wanted more.

He smiled and leaned in to give Jake another kiss. This time it wasn't a quick peck. He carefully brushed his lips against Jake's and felt him tremble. Did Jake not like it? Did he only go along with this because Sami was oVe's leader? _No,_ Jake had already proven in the Mash-Up Tournament that he wasn't a mindless puppet. He had gained new self-confidence as X-Division Champion. If he didn't want this, he would pull away. He wouldn't move closer and– _Holy shit,_ he was kissing him back!

A small moan escaped Sami's lips as he forced them against Jake's. His tongue pushed forward and invaded the other man's mouth. Now it was Jake who moaned almost desperately, digging his fingers into the back of Sami's vest. He tasted sweet and a bit salty. Sami's tongue explored his mouth and slipped into the gap of his missing tooth. He had always thought that it made Jake's smile even cuter. And he liked the fact that it seemed to be sensitive since his friend shuddered at the touch.

Jake pulled away to catch his breath. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had dreamed so often about kissing Sami, but this was much better than his dreams. Sami was a great kisser. Of course he was. Sami was great at everything he did – except golf... and dancing... _Fuck,_ did he have a boner? Jake stared down at the tent in his pants. Had he gotten hard from kissing Sami? Then again, it was Sami. Jake had gotten hard before just from watching him in the ring. At least they were alone here, and he didn't need to hide his boner from TV cameras. There was only the man he was in love with, the man who pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, "I want to fuck you."

Goosebumps appeared on Jake's arms. He nodded like a maniac.

Sami leaned back. "I'm sweaty." He chuckled apologetically and wiped a few drops from his forehead.

"You smell so good," Jake said before he realized that he hadn't taken a shower after his match either. He was still wearing his ring gear because he had wanted to stay ready for Sami's match. "Do you want me to take a shower first?" he asked, his voice quiet and his eyes darting around.

"Nah." Sami shook his head and gave Jake another open-mouthed kiss. "If you don't mind?"

"No! I mean, I want it. Now," Jake stated and began to undress while Sami watched him.

"This your first time?"

The blond shook his head and then regretted his quick answer. Maybe Sami would have preferred a virgin?

But his friend smiled while he took off his protective vest. "Good."

Jake was relieved. He should have known that Sami wasn't so shallow to care about something as silly as virginity. He had probably just wanted to know how careful he needed to be.

"Condom?" Sami asked, unwrapping his wrist tape.

Jake shook his head again. "I'm clean."

"Okay, me too. Well, I'm sweaty and..." Sami shrugged and unbuttoned his pants. "You know what I mean."

Jake did. He knew that Sami liked to spit, lick objects and kiss his opponents in the ring. Those were reasons why people called him _disgusting._ The kissing thing was hard to watch for Jake. It always made him jealous. The spitting thing had turned him off at first, but the more Sami did it, the more Jake enjoyed it. Nowadays it was exciting for him to see Sami play with his thick saliva. It reminded him of other bodily fluids.

It didn't take long until they were both completely undressed. Sami grabbed a big towel and spread it over a bench in the middle of the room. "Is that okay for you, or is it too hard?" he asked, pressing his hand against the wooden surface.

"I think it's okay," Jake said as he climbed onto the bench and knelt on the towel. His friend moved closer, and Jake wasn't sure what to do. Did Sami want to take him from behind? Was he supposed to get on his hands and knees? His dick twitched in anticipation when Sami sat down next to him, and his manly scent reached Jake's nostrils again. His skin glistened with sweat, a bit red and bruised from his match with Cage. Jake glanced at his hard dick. He had never seen it like that before. It looked amazing, like everything he wanted. Sami leaned in and kissed him with closed eyes. He put his hands on Jake's shoulders and gently pushed him down. Soon the blond lay on his back on the towel, and Sami knelt between his spread legs. A few drops of his sweat trickled onto Jake's body.

With a smile, he caressed Jake's inner thighs. "Fuck, you're so hot," he whispered as his fingers trailed over the other man's skin. He pressed his wet mouth on Jake's left thigh and sucked on it, making him gasp. "And you taste just as delicious as back then," he added, grinning.

Jake needed a moment to understand what he was talking about. Sami had bitten his thigh in a match in 2011 to free himself from Jake's triangle choke. Jake also remembered that he had almost gotten a boner from that. His face flushed.

Sami's right hand wandered to Jake's balls. He cupped them briefly before he ran his middle finger up the underside of his dick. Jake's breath quickened, and his eyes widened. Sami pulled his hand back and used his saliva to wet his fingers. Then he shoved his hand under his friend's ass and slid his fingers between his cheeks. As he spread his spit around his entrance, Jake fidgeted and whimpered. He couldn't wait for the other man to fuck him. The corners of Sami's mouth moved upward as the first joint of his index finger slipped past Jake's sphincter. The blond bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Sami's slick finger inched deeper into him.

It had been a while since he'd had sex with someone else, but sometimes he used toys. He loved to ride a dildo, imagining that it was Sami's dick. So the feeling of being stretched wasn't unfamiliar to him. It was something else, though, to feel Sami's finger moving inside him. He still couldn't believe his crush was doing this with him.

"Do you like this?" Sami asked as he explored his hole and searched for his sweet spot.

Jake nodded quickly and let out a moan. "Aah! Yeah..."

His friend chuckled softly and gave him another kiss before he shoved a second finger into him. Jake struggled for breath.

"You okay?" Sami asked while he fucked him with two fingers.

"Yeah..." Jake panted. "Can you please... Please fuck me."

A wide smile appeared on Sami's face. "So impatient, huh? Okay, I can't say I don't want to do it."

He pulled his hand back and spat on it again to lube his cock with his saliva. Then he lined it up at Jake's entrance. "You ready?"

Jake nodded and braced himself, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist. "Please take me."

He inhaled sharply as the head of Sami's cock pushed into him. Sami stopped moving and brushed his hand through the blond's hair. "Want to stop?"

"No, just give me a minute..."

"Okay, take all the time you want." Sami leaned down on his elbows and showered his friend's neck and face with kisses before he brought their lips together for a deep kiss.

Their tongues played with each other while Jake pressed his palms against Sami's back and pulled him closer. Slowly, almost unnoticeable, Sami sank deeper and deeper into him. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Jake's. "Fuck, you're so tight," he breathed as he rolled his hips just a bit.

Jake groaned in pleasure. "Ah, fuck me, Sami..."

Sami smiled at him in a way Jake had never seen from him before. His eyes glinted with excitement as his hands wandered to Jake's round thighs and grabbed them firmly. He pulled almost all the way out of the blond and then thrust deep into him again. Jake's eyes rolled back in his head. Instead of a scream that had built up in his throat, only a moan left his lips. Sami did the same again, making the other man arch his back. Then his thrusts became faster and brushed Jake's prostate over and over.

Jake was sure he had never been happier than at that moment. Feeling Sami move inside him, every inch of his thick cock, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sami had always been more than his friend, his hero, his idol. Whenever he smiled at him, Jake felt butterflies in his stomach. Whenever he talked, Jake believed every word he said. There had never been another person in his life who had made him feel the way Sami did.

Both men were drenched in sweat. Sounds of heavy breathing and Sami's balls slapping against the other man's ass filled the room.

While placing a few sloppy kisses on Jake's chest, Sami murmured, "Mmm, you're so hot and tight, and you feel so good..."

Being at a loss for words, Jake flexed his ass muscles. When his friend groaned in response, a smile appeared on his face. Sami hooked his arms under Jake's knees and lifted him a bit higher. The new angle allowed his cock to hit Jake's sweet spot even harder. The blond writhed in ecstasy. His tongue hung out of his mouth with saliva dripping from it. Sami's warm, pulsating cock felt so much better inside him than any toy.

He didn't even notice that someone entered the locker room until he heard a curse and Fulton shout, "Can't you at least lock the door?!" Then their friend left again, slamming the door behind him.

Sami chuckled, and Jake couldn't care less. He kept moaning Sami's name over and over again. He almost screamed when Sami wrapped his sweaty hand around his dick. "Fuck, don't... I'm gonna-"

"I'm so close too," Sami interrupted him. "Let's come together, okay?"

He moved his fist, and Jake cried out. "Oh fuck, Sami. I can't..."

"Do it, baby. Come with me," Sami breathed as he fucked him into oblivion.

Jake's toes curled, and he clenched around his friend as waves of pleasure coursed through his entire body. He panted desperately while Sami's hand milked every drop of cum out of him before it stopped and tightened almost painfully as Sami came hard. With a groan, he filled Jake's ass with his hot load and rode out his orgasm.

Jake had a stupid grin on his face when Sami gave him a kiss on the lips and slowly pulled out of him. "Wow, that was great," Sami said as he watched a bit of his cream leak out of the other man.

Jake couldn't agree more. _What an understatement,_ he thought. _Not only great._ It had been the best sex and the best orgasm he had ever experienced. And he wished it would have never ended. He didn't want to open his eyes and face reality. He didn't want to be confronted by the fact that this was maybe only a one-night stand for Sami, just a celebration of his victory. So he didn't move.

"Are you okay?" Sami asked and Jake nodded, still a smile on his face and his eyes closed. "I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna come with me?"

This time Jake shook his head. "Not yet..."

"Okay, take your time. We're not in a hurry."

Sami kissed his cheek before he left, and Jake fell asleep. He woke up again when he heard someone curse. So he decided to open his eyes. Fulton stood a few feet away and tried to not look at Jake, who still lay on the bench, naked and covered in cum.

"Can you please go and take a shower?" their monster asked, unusually flustered, his face red.

"Sami fucked me. I'll never take a shower again," Jake said with a big smile, not moving.

Fulton growled in frustration. This seemed to be a problem he couldn't solve with violence. So he didn't know what to do. At that moment their leader returned from the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You gotta help me with this," Fulton complained. "He doesn't want to shower."

"What's wrong, baby?" Sami came closer and cupped Jake's face with one hand. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Are you in pain? Was I too rough?"

Jake shook his head, and Fulton explained, "He doesn't want to shower because you fucked him."

Sami chuckled, relieved. "I see. Will you take a shower if I promise that I'll fuck you again?"

"Really?" Jake's eyes widened.

"Of course. I can fuck you as often as you want." Sami leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "How about later tonight in the hotel?"

"Yes!" Jake jumped up so fast that he got dizzy and had to grab Sami's shoulder for support.

"Hey, careful." Sami put his hands on Jake's waist and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm okay. Don't worry," Jake said as he headed for the showers. "I'll be back in 10 minutes!"

When Fulton saw the smile on Sami's face as he watched the blond leave, he knew that this wasn't just about sex. He wondered if he would ever find someone who would love him as much as his friends loved each other.


End file.
